Coffee, Tea, or Me?
by mweebles
Summary: Mai doesn't know what to do when a potential client becomes creepy. Who will come to her rescue? Oneshot.


It was another day at Shibuya Psychic Research. Mai Taniyama sat at her desk sorting through the neverending stack of files that her boss Kazuya 'Naru' Shibuya made her go through every day. Naru had momentarily stepped out of the office to go to a dental appointment, so Mai felt liberated in doing her work without having to make Naru tea every twenty minutes. The only other person present was Lin Koujo, Naru's other assistant. Lin was content to be shut away in his office typing endlessly on his laptop.

Mai was roused from her work when she heard the front door open. She looked up, expecting to see Naru. Instead, a middle-aged man shuffled in, leering at her.

"Oh! Um, welcome to Shibuya Psychic Research! Have a seat! I'm Mai Taniyama. Mr. Shibuya should be due back in about ten minutes," said Mai, checking the clock to make sure.

"Good, good. Mr. Shibuya sure does have a lovely assistant," said the man, raking his eyes over her. Mai's eyes bugged out at this.

"Right...why don't I make some tea?" Mai nervously ducked into the kitchen.

"Sounds great, sweetie. I like to make my tea creamy!" the man called over the wall separating the rest of the office from the kitchen.

_"What a creep!"_ Mai thought as she made the tea. "_Hopefully Naru comes back soon so I don't have to deal with this guy for too long."_

Mai brought the tea out on a tray after a few minutes.

"Alright sir, here's your tea and a lot of cream like you requested," said Mai.

"Thank you! Say, this spoon looks kind of dusty. Would you mind just wiping it off for me?" The man fixed her with a lewd expression. Mai took the spoon and went to go into the kitchen to get him a new one. "No need for that! Just wipe it on your chest will you?"

"Uh, sure…" Mai started to wipe the spoon on the bottom hem of her shirt.

"No, no, no! Rub it on your chest! Your chest!" The man urged, starting to lick his lips.

_"Who does this guy think he is?! Where is Naru?!"_ Mai thought furiously. A cough sounded in the other room._ "Lin!"_ The creepy man hadn't noticed since he was still ogling Mai.

"The other assistant, Lin, is a lot better at this sort of thing. Let me go get Lin," said Mai, talking a little bit louder than necessary in hopes that Lin would hear.

"Oh, come on, sweetie! Lynn is probably nowhere near as lovely as you! Just rub it on your chest, sweetheart! Either that, or let me rub it for you!" The man said, fixing Mai with a look that sickened her.

A door opened and time froze as 6'4" tall Lin Koujo stalked over to where the pervert sat. Lin's expression was calm but in his eyes held barely contained anger.

"I heard you like rubbing things on people's chests?" Lin stared down at the man. The man stared up at Lin, frozen in fear. "Well, have at it." He gestured at his own body, his eyes shining with malice. He started to lean toward the man, who panicked and scrambled up over the back of the couch, sprawling on the floor. Lin continued to slowly advance on him. The man gave a squeak of fear and pulled himself up off the floor. With one last fearful glance, he sprinted out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Are you alright, Mai?" asked Lin, turning around to look at the teen. Mai had a peculiar expression on her face. Her lips were tightly pressed together and her face was red. "Mai?"

"HAHAHAHA! That was great, Lin! That guy gave me the creeps and you got rid of him like it was nothing!" Mai clutched her sides in laughter. "That guy fell over the couch to get away from you!"

"Well, I certainly wasn't going to let him harm you, Mai," said Lin seriously.

"Aww, Lin!" Before Lin could stop it, Mai had put her arms around his waist and was hugging him. He stood there awkwardly, his arms hovering over where Mai was. Then, spoon still in hand, Mai polished it on his tie. He stared down at her with half a mind to scold her. She smiled impishly at him. "Well, you said to have at it!" Lin let out a snort despite himself. He ruffled her hair and went back into his office, leaving the door wide open just in case anything else happened that day.

"Lin! Do you want tea?" called Mai from the kitchen.

"Yes...just...don't bring a spoon."

* * *

**This story was inspired by "Focusing On The Wrong Kind Of Cup Size" on the Not Always Right website.**


End file.
